


Pretty as a Picture

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Forced Crossdressing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: A case of mistaken identity ends in a rather happy ending. Where they meet at a wedding and shenanigans happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Cross dressing not by jeonghan XD, some rather forceful coercing and blackmailing done by family members

Joshua quaked. How in the hell did he get in this situation? He shook. Why were the bridesmaid dresses so freaking flimsy? It was sunny out today too, but the breeze blew, causing him to shiver. Stupid cousins.

“Hey, you ok?”

Joshua jumped out of his skin. He forgot some guy came up when he saw Joshua. If Joshua stayed angled like this he couldn’t see that Joshua didn’t have any breasts and that he wasn’t actually a girl. No matter what the dress he was wearing suggested. And this damn lace veil. If Seohyun found out that they put one of her wedding veils on Joshua they’d all die, Joshua included even if he was man handled into wearing this get up.

“If you’re cold I can give you my sweater,” the guy started taking off his sweater jacket.

Joshua squeaked. Making sure to pitch his voice a little high, he said, “No! It’s ok.” His voice was soft but it wasn’t high enough to sound like a girl’s voice, even if he switched to Korean or not. “I’m just…” shit what was Joshua doing out here besides trying to escape his freaking scary cousins. Damn those girls. “I’m just soaking up the sun.”

The guy chuckled throatily.

Oh man. Was he flirting with Joshua? Shit shit shit. Slowly out of the corner of his eyes Joshua turned a bit to look at him. He bit his lip. The guy was rather handsome. Nice eyes, straight nose, strong jaw, sharp cheekbones. Joshua tore his eyes away from the dude’s face.

He laughed again. No doubt thinking Joshua blushed or something. Or that maybe he was a shrinking violet. Ugh. At least he didn’t know that Joshua wasn’t a girl. Stupid dress. Stupid cousins. Stupid lace thing. Stupid heels. How the hell they managed to get him into these he didn’t know? Damn Ashley for being around his size and his height. Damn them for being bored.

“Mind telling me your name? I mean we might be related and that would be really awkward,” he said with a playful tone in his voice. “Since we all of us are here for the wedding.” He took steps closer, his feet crunching on the grass.

Joshua grabbed the veil, as if the flimsy thing could hide his face. Immediately he let it go. Seohyun would kill him if she saw crease marks on this expensive thing. And he wanted to live still. He whimpered lightly. How did he get into this mess again?

 

 

* * *

Joshua stared at his phone, tapping away at his game. Zoning out all of his cousins, he immersed himself in his game until he heard his name.

“What? Did you guys call me?” He looked up at the gathering of his cousins. Blinking he noticed that all the male cousins were gone. Weird. Where did they go? “Hey where’s Michael and the rest of them?”

Hyojeong cooed at him. “They went off to do something stupid no doubt. But Jisoo since you’re here…”

Joshua inched away in the chair. When she started calling him by his Korean name nothing good was bound to happen. “What noona? And stop calling me Jisoo. You know I exclusively use Joshua only. I was born with that name why would I use another one.”

“But Jisoo is a cute name too, Shua. And it suits your pretty face.” Her eyes gleamed.

Oh lord. Joshua shivered. Shit was going to go down if he didn’t leave now. Getting up he tried inching his way to the door. “Thanks, noona. But I think I heard Joey call for me. See you all later.” He was almost free until Theresa slammed the door shut.

“And where do you think you’re going Joshua?”

Swallowing loudly, he said, “To hang with the guys?”

The girls started to circle him. “Sorry Joshua. We’re a bit bored and you’re the prettiest of the cousins, of the boys anyhow. So, sit still and it’ll all be over before you know.”

Joshua scrambled for the door but he was pulled back. “Nooo!” He screamed.

 

 

* * *

He shivered again, remembering being shoved into a chair, surrounded by what looked to all of his female cousins. Brushes and makeup were brought out and they started arguing on what to do to him. Thankfully, he guessed, Sarai came up declaring herself as the expert. Which she was since she was going to do Seohyun’s makeup for the day. Sarai being a makeup artist in Hollywood and all.

Some of his cousins who lived in Korea remarked he had rather nice skin for a guy.

He struggled but the girls were rather strong. Freaking hell. They held him down as Sarai put lip tint on his lips. Some red color.

The girls nodded and remarked how they made his lips look more kissable.

“I don’t want to be kissing anyone though,” he muffled as Yuna had pushed his cheeks together to get his lips puckered.

“It’s for aesthetics Joshua,” Theresa said looking from afar, arms crossed, evil smirk on her face. “I think he needs some eyeshadow Sarai. Something light but eye catching.”

She nodded, humming as she ransacked her huge supply of makeup. “Something dark?”

Some of his cousins gave their own hums of approval. “Reddish maybe?” Ashley quipped.

“I have just the thing,” she said. Grabbing a pot of eyeshadow, she brandished her brush in a rather intimidating way.

Joshua tried moving again but Maggie tutted at him, holding down his arm as Mimi stroked his arm in a soothing manner. He tried reasoning with Mimi. She was the nice one, the sweet one. “Mimi. Cousin. Let me go. Please.” He smiled at her, using his sweet smile as a weapon.

She cooed at him. Mimi was weak to cute things, and she always thought Joshua was a cute baby. Slowly she lifted her arm but Elizabeth slammed her own hand down. “Nuh uh. I don’t think so Joshua Hong.”

“Are you guys this bored to be doing this to me? Make up is rather boring don’t you think? Especially on a guy. Even one as pretty as me,” Joshua reasoned. Maybe if he made this seem boring they’d let him go.

Elizabeth tapped her chin, with her deadly manicured finger. “You’re right. We need to up the game a bit. Ashley?”

“Yea?” She popped up from her chair.

“What size is your bridesmaid dress?”

Joshua shook his head. “No. No. No no no no no no. Elizabeth. Please.”

She grinned evilly at him. “You said makeup isn’t fun. So, let’s make it more fun Joshua. You’ll look great.”

Ashley ran to get her dress. She came back. “A six? Will he fit?”

“Sojin?”

Sojin came up analyzing Joshua, looking him up and down. “He’s got a skinny frame. Not sure about his shoulders though. Let’s try it.”

Joshua started to struggle.

“If the dress rips in your struggle Joshua, Seohyun will kill you and we won’t mind pushing off the blame to you.”

“But you’re trying to do this to me! I’m innocent!”

“Then let us do this and you’ll be fine.”

His lips thinned. Fuck his cousins. Evil harpies.

He let them doll him up; Ashley zipping up her thankfully sleeved and floor length dress.

“We’re missing something,” Elizabeth said.

Sojin snapped her fingers, “Shoes and veil.”

“He’s got big feet though,” Mimi said quietly.

“Yuna?”

She nodded. “I’ve got just the shoes.” She ran to grab them as Sojin ran to grab one of Seohyun’s many choices of a veil. She placed it over Joshua’s head, the other girls cooing at the picture he made.

He cringed as he heard phone clicking go off. God. They had pictures now.

Yuna came back with some thankfully, not so tall strappy sandals. They put them on him.

They stepped back collectively and took him in.

“He’s so pretty,” Hyojeong said.

Sarai nodded. “Some makeup and Joshua makes a hot girl.”

“You’re very cute,” Mimi said.

“You almost look better than me in my dress,” Ashley said wryly.

“We did a good job,” Yuna added.

More clicks were heard. They took some pictures until a knock was heard at the door.

“Lunch is served.”

They all turned. Joshua used this distraction to escape. He ran, jumping through the open window, nearly skidding on these damn death traps.

“Joshua!” Elizabeth yelled.

Ignoring her he ran towards the garden, not stopping until he couldn’t hear their voices anymore. He plopped down on the gazebo seat, careful of the veil.

“Freaking cousins,” he whispered. Looking down at his feet he hoped he wouldn’t get blisters from doing that runner.

“I didn’t know someone was here,” a voice said through the front entrance of the gazebo.

Joshua jumped. “Just here for some fresh air,” he mumbled quietly looking away. It didn’t sound like one of his cousins, or his uncles, or his nephews. Fuck. It must be one of the family members from the groom’s side.

Shivering as the breeze blew through he rubbed his exposed arms.

“Hey, you ok? If you’re cold I can give you my sweater,” the guy started taking off his sweater jacket.

Joshua squeaked. Making sure to pitch his voice a little high, he said, “No! It’s ok.” His voice was soft but it wasn’t high enough to sound like a girl’s voice, even if he switched to Korean or not. “I’m just…” shit what was Joshua doing out here besides trying to escape his freaking scary cousins. Damn those girls. “I’m just soaking up the sun.”

The guy chuckled throatily. “Mind telling me your name? I mean we might be related and that would be really awkward,” he said with a playful tone in his voice. “Since we all of us are here for the wedding.” He took steps closer, his feet crunching on the grass.

Joshua grabbed the veil, as if the flimsy thing could hide his face. Immediately he let it go. Seohyun would kill him if she saw crease marks on this expensive thing. And he wanted to live still. He whimpered lightly. Hearing the clacking of heels on the stone pavement he turned his head around. Joshua saw his cousin Lisa. Thank the lord.

“Jisoo!” She shouted, smirking at him. No doubt eyeing the guy who was approaching him.

In his haste to see who was coming up the pavement into the gazebo Joshua forgot that he now gave the guy a full view of his face. Nervously Joshua licked his lips tasting the lip tint someone put on his lips when he couldn’t squirm free since Hyojeong and Yuna grabbed him by the chin.

“Come on! We need to go,” She shouted, raising her brows, “unless you want to stay and flirt some more?!”

The guy stared at Joshua. “Why hide your pretty face? You’ve got to be the prettiest person I’ve seen in a while.”

Squeaking Joshua garbled out, “I’m sorry. I have to go.” He rushed past the guy nearly stumbling on these damn death traps his cousins called shoes. The veil pushed against his face as he ran towards Lisa. The stupid dress also fluttered around his ankles. At least it was a full length one so no one could see the hair on his legs, even if he didn’t have much to begin with. Thankfully Lisa wasn’t too far away. Grabbing onto her he said, “Save me.”

She giggled. “I did. I used your Korean name, which is girly enough to pass. I think that dude is rather enamored with you.”

Hissing at her face he said, “He thinks I’m a girl. I’m not. And if you don’t help me I swear I’ll tell Auntie Hyuna who really damaged that stupid vase back in 10th grade.”

Lisa’s face dropped. “Shit Joshua go for the throat why don’t you. Ok ok. I’ll help.” Turning her head, she shouted at the guy. “Sorry. We have to go. Need one more fitting before tomorrow to make sure it all fits. I think she lost some weight since the month before.” She none to subtly jabbed at Joshua’s ass, before maneuvering him towards the mansion Seohyun’s husband to be rented for the wedding.

“There,” she said, “don’t ever say I didn’t do anything for you.”

“You helped them put me in this,” he retorted. “Helped me out my ass.”

“It’s not as full as Ashley’s but it’s quite perky,” Lisa teased.

“I freaking hate you all,” Joshua groaned as they walked back to the mansion. Hopefully the guy wouldn’t recognize Joshua at all come tomorrow at the wedding.

 

 

* * *

Jeonghan stared in the direction that the prettiest girl he had seen in a while had gone. Why she was wearing a veil he had no idea but she definitely wasn’t the bride. He had seen her a while ago. And while the bride was lovely she didn’t have big eyes that sparkled like hers did.

Jeonghan counted his lucky stars for coming across her in the gazebo. The weather probably helped make her look even more ethereal: the tree branches rustling, leaves blowing in the wind, and stray petals flying through the spring air. She had some rather wide shoulders for a woman but then again, she was rather statuesque, especially with the heels. She towered over Jeonghan by a good few inches.

He didn’t normally have a thing for short hair but it suited her soft face rather well. Pity Jeonghan couldn’t talk to her longer. Or stare at her longer too. She was shy, looking away from him most of the time until her relative came.

But Jeonghan did catch her face for a good several seconds. Big eyes lined with eyeliner that brought out the catlike quality of the shape, a medium sized nose that was quite pretty, cheekbones that took his breath away, lips that he thought would be like kissing clouds, they were full, a long, slender neck that led down to well a rather flat front but he could deal with that. He wasn’t a boob man. He was more of a leg man and she had legs for miles.

And oddly enough a cross earring in the cartilage of her right ear. Not many girls had earrings there. Especially well brought up Korean ones.

“Jisoo,” he said slowly. “Pretty name for a pretty girl. Hopefully she’s not related to me at all. And that I can find her tomorrow at the wedding reception. Maybe I can come away from this wedding with a number and a girlfriend.” Jeonghan walked away from the gazebo. “Maybe.”

 

 

* * *

Joshua breathed a sigh of relief as the wedding day dawned. No more dresses and no more hanging out with those crazy cousins of his. He straightened his tie and slid on his blazer. His mom had gone out to get this for him. Probably to impress the other relatives in how handsome her son was.

But Joshua erred towards the prettier scale, just a tad. But he was rather handsome if he did say so himself as he buttoned up the double-breasted blazer. “Hopefully that guy won’t recognize me,” he whispered as he put his hair up with hair wax, making sure it stayed in place.

Grabbing his phone, he slid it into his pocket, moving out the door to meet up with his mom.

“Hey mom,” he said coming up from behind her, his dress shoes clacking on the tiles.

She turned, smiling up at him. “Look at you. So, handsome my son.”

Joshua smiled back at her. He hoped his lips weren’t as red as the other day. He had a time taking off the lip tint. But he wasn’t going anywhere near his cousins for makeup remover. So, he made do with his own regular cleanser.

“I heard you and some of the girls had fun the other day,” she said as they walked to the gardens for the ceremony.

He laughed, if it sounded a bit nervous that was no one’s business but his own. “Yea. Some fun.” It wasn’t fun for him at all. He nearly had a heart attack when that guy told him he was pretty. God. He seriously hoped he wouldn’t see him at all today and for the remaining few days of the week they were to spend at the mansion.

Seohyun and Seojoon wanted a family wedding. And they really meant it. Most of the relatives they were close with flew out to the mansion in Spain and they planned to stay here for the duration they asked. It was like was a mini family reunion for both families and a way to get to know each other. And no doubt for the younger generation to hook up with Seojoon’s family members. Something that he wouldn’t be doing. Not at all.

“Oh there’s your Aunt Hyuna. Go sit down. I won’t bother you by making you follow me around,” she gave him a small smile, “you’re not a child anymore. Go mingle yourself.”

“Ok mom.” Joshua watched as she went to talk to the other aunts. Joshua looked around, moving swiftly away from his group of girl cousins huddled by the tree. No doubt talking about the pictures they took of him. He wanted nothing to do with that.

Walking towards the mini man made pond he almost made it to the small dock before he was grabbed by the shoulder.

“Now where could you be going Joshua,” Elizabeth said with that same evil grin on her face. Her manicured nails, that were sharpened to that pointy style that was in fashion last year, dug into his suit jacket. “We want to show you the product of our hard work from yesterday.”

“Can’t you leave me alone for the rest of the week Elizabeth? Didn’t you guys traumatize me enough already?” Joshua sighed, taking her claws off him.  

“Do you think your mom would like to see pictures of you from yesterday?”

Hissing at her he said, “You’re pure evil Elizabeth. Pure. Evil.”

She laughed. “No. I just love you lots cousin. Now come on.”

Joshua walked over with her, feeling the weight of everything bear down on him.

They talked amongst themselves, cooing over Joshua in the dress. A few of them making sad noises about how much prettier he was than them. He endured a few light pokes to his cheeks as they envied him his looks. It was rather quiet. Thankfully Lisa didn’t mention the incident that happened after he fled or else they’d be at his throat to tell them what happened.

They started giggling as some guy came up to them. No doubt a relative from Seojoon’s family. They’d never giggle if it was one of theirs.

“How are you wonderful ladies doing today,” the guy paused, “and gentleman.”

Joshua froze as his cousins laughed and made small talk. Oh shit shit shit shit. It was the guy from yesterday. Fuck his life. He ducked behind Hyojeong, and ran with his proverbial tail in between his legs. Ignoring the shouts of his name he made his way towards the mansion not caring anymore. He didn’t need that guy to see him. Not at all.

 

 

* * *

“Sorry about him,” Elizabeth said. “Sometimes Joshua gets the weirdest urge to leave.”

“I see,” Jeonghan said. “Maybe he wanted to leave you lovely ladies to me and my cousins. I don’t think he wanted to see what might happen.” Jeonghan gave them his most charming smile, laughing internally as some of them batted their lashes at him. Pity the one he was interested in wasn’t here.

One of the other ladies, dressed in a blue airy number suitable for the Spanish heat started laughing.

“Are you all right…” he inquired.

She nodded, laughing some more before saying. “Yea. I’m ok. My name’s Lisa. And you are?”

“Jeonghan. Yoon Jeonghan. Related to the groom. And you ladies are related to the bride?”

“Obviously,” Lisa said through her laughter, “if you don’t recognize us as family then we’re definitely not related. Thank god.”

“Well that just means my cousins and I are definitely interested in that then,” he motioned for them to come over.

They started to break up into small groups; Jeonghan somehow managed to get paired up with Lisa, the laughing one.

“You wouldn’t know a Jisoo now would you?” Jeonghan asked, hoping for the best.

She laughed some more, startlingly Jeonghan. Nodding she said, “Jisoo is umm. Well she’s not here right now. But if you look carefully later on at dinner tonight you might find her.” She straightened from her bent over laughing position. “You know what. Later tonight come find me. I’ll lead you to her. You’ll be in for a good surprise I think.”

“You sure?” Jeonghan asked wryly. “You’re laughing a bit too much for me to trust you.”

Lisa shook her head. “No. You’ll be just fine I think.”

 

 

* * *

Joshua thankfully managed to stay away from that guy for the whole ceremony and the whole appetizer portion of the reception. He didn’t drink but at this point the amount of nerves he had nearly drove him to go to the open bar and get something to soothe his nerves.

But he did none of that. As the reception progressed and Seohyun started making her rounds around the tables to talk to people he got ambushed once again but his cousins. Lisa, Hyojeong and Sarai came up to his now empty table as Michael and the rest of them went around looking for prospective hook ups for the rest of the week.

Hyojeong cooed, again. “You left before we got to show you how you looked Jisoo.”

Sighing Joshua wished his glass of water was a glass of vodka, taking a sip. “I don’t want to see noona.”

“Well too bad. I’m going to show you anyway.” She whipped out her phone and opened the photo album practically shoving in his face a picture of him in his dolled up glory.

He blinked. He did make a rather pretty picture. Ashley’s bridesmaid dress, which she was currently wearing, complemented the color of his skin and even the cut worked for him. Which was weird considering he had broader shoulders than her thanks to him being a guy. But thank lord the dress of a straight down cut because he didn’t have the same curves as Ashley did. His waist was thin and so were his hips. And the veil. Good lord if Seohyun saw him wearing her veil she’d throw a fit. Looking closely at the picture, he asked, “Wait. You guys put mascara on me? Is that why I had black stuff come out my lashes when I washed them last night? I thought it was the eyeliner.”

Sarai laughed. “You didn’t pay attention to what I was doing?”

“I was too busy trying to escape and having my face squished by noona and Yuna,” Joshua said dryly.

“Yea, see how far you got,” Lisa smirked.

“The vase Lisa,” Joshua threatened.

She zipped her mouth. But Sarai came to put her phone in his hand. A close up of his face. The long lashes, the red lips that looked like he had just bitten them, much like he was doing tonight, the smoothed out skin thanks to the foundation, the way the eyeshadow highlighted his eyes and the eyeliner. Never let it be said that Sarai didn’t know how to wield her eyeliner pen. Joshua had to admit his eyes looked great.

Lisa then shoved Sarai’s phone away to plop hers in his hand. A side profile shot it seemed. He looked tall, exceptionally tall with Yuna’s hells on his feet.

“Is that one of my veils?”

Oh shit. Seohyun. He whirled turning the phone face down.

“What?” He was seriously tired of having to play innocent and hiding shit.

She grabbed the phone and as luck would have it, it was still on. Freaking Lisa.

“That is my veil. Who’s wearing it?” She squinted. “Oh my. Joshua,” she said looking down at him before looking up at the phone again. “You make a pretty girl. Who’s dress did you wear?”

“Ashley’s,” Hyejeong said. “And Sarai did his make up. Want to see a close up?”

“Of course,” Seohyun said. Sarai handed her phone over and Hyejeong stood up showing Seohyun her phone with the head to toe photo of him.

Joshua groaned. Why was his life like this? Why were his cousins just so mean to him this week? He should’ve stayed home and let his mom come to Spain.

He heard the guy from the garden before he saw him. “I don’t see Jisoo anywhere. Did you lie to me Lisa?”

“Nope. She’s right here,” Lisa said, that stupid teasing lilt in her voice.

Seohyun was too busy gushing over how pretty Joshua looked to do anything but Sarai raised her brows. “Jisoo? Did something happen when you ran away from us? Huh. Jisoo?” She gave him a playful look.

But Joshua stood up turning to leave but too late. The guy was here and so was Lisa. Oh. Staring at the guy full frontal was a bad idea. He really was handsome. Damn it.

Lisa pointed to Joshua. “Jisoo. Hong Jisoo but his birthname is Hong Joshua.” She pointed to the phone in Seohyun’s hand. “Him in a dress. That’s the Joshua you saw. But this is normal Joshua. Still pretty. Just not wearing a dress and a lace veil.”

He googled at Joshua. Clearly confused, but nodding at Lisa’s words.

“I think we’ll leave you two here. I’ll make the rest of the girls text your photos Joshua. You can show Jeonghan here.” She winked taking the rest of the cousins with her.

Damn it all, Joshua cursed in his head. Sighing he asked, “Would you like to sit down and talk or would you like to run from me now?” Joshua gave Jeonghan, was his name, a wry smile.

“I need a drink first. But I’ll be back. I swear.” Jeonghan walked briskly to the bar.

Joshua blinked. Well guess the guy wanted an explanation or he did find Joshua attractive. No, he shook his head. Definitely just wanting some explanation.

Sitting down Joshua let out a huge sigh. What a freaking week this was turning out to be. In a few minutes Jeonghan came back with two shot glasses in one hand, and a bottle of soju and beer in the other. A true Korean.

Joshua’s phone at that moment decided to go off. Notifications of text messages, lots of texts. Looking down he saw all the names of his cousins. Lisa, Hyejeong, Yuna, Sarai, Theresa, Mimi, Maggie, and the other girls who were there to see him get humiliated. Nice of them to send him proof of his time dressed up.

Jeonghan sat down, staring at Joshua.

The silence was nerve wracking. Joshua stuck out his hand. “My name’s Joshua. Hong Joshua. Not Jisoo. It’s my Korean name but I don’t use it.”

Gingerly Jeonghan took his hand, shaking it. “Yoon Jeonghan.”

Opening his phone Joshua tapped on the massive group message of just essentially his photos and a good luck from Lisa. He was so telling Aunt Hyuna who broke her vase back in the 10th grade. Tapping on one of them he pushed it to Jeonghan. “Here.” Blushing something fierce he said, “that’s me. In a dress. Thanks to my cousins. I’m sorry if you were looking for a woman but I’m not one. I’m a man.”

Jeonghan stared at the phone, looking up and down, alternating from the photo of Joshua in a dress to Joshua now in a suit.

“I can see how I mistook you for a woman. You’re rather pretty,” he said opening his bottle of soju and beer. Mixing the two he asked, “Want some?”

Joshua shook his head. “I don’t like the taste.”

“More for me then.” He downed the shot. “But you really are pretty.” He gave Joshua a flirtatious smirk, “You not being a woman is a bit disappointing but I don’t mind you now either.” Gently he raised his hand and flicked a lock of Joshua’s hair that fell out of its waxed state to the side, brushing his fingers against Joshua’s forehead.

Joshua shivered at the touch. He pulled back a bit, ears turning red. “Thanks. I guess.”

Moving through the photos Jeonghan made a noise, “That’s why you were so tall. Whose dress did you borrow for this?”

“They made me wear it. And I wore my cousin’s Ashley’s dress. She’s the tallest one of the bunch over there,” he said pointing to the group of girls.

“Made you?” Jeonghan gave him a smile. “How did they make you?”

Huffing Joshua said, “If you must know. It started because they were bored and I was stupid enough to be left there with them.”

 

 

* * *

Jeonghan laughed. “And so that’s how you ended up at the gazebo in that lovely dress and the lace veil over your head.”

“Yea,” Joshua said, a bit petulantly. He pouted. How annoying for the guy who told him he was pretty to be laughing at him.

He gave Joshua a smile. “Well if it counts if you weren’t captured by your cousins I probably would’ve never met you. And I think I would’ve regretted that.”

Joshua smiled back. “Really? Not crushed that I’m not a woman.”

Jeonghan shook his head. “Nah. I’m good with either. That explains the flat chest though.”

Laughing Joshua said, “I don’t have breasts but I do have muscles.”

“Hmmm. And long legs,” Jeonghan murmured, his eyes roving down Joshua’s long legs in his black trousers. He grinned wolfishly, “I have a thing for legs. And you have very nice legs.”

Joshua felt his cheeks grow pink. “Thanks,” he said bringing one leg up to cross it over the other.

Jeonghan at this point was onto his second bottle. “Tell me about yourself, Mr. I let my cousins dress me up in women’s clothes and put make up on me. Then runs away from a guy who thinks you’re attractive.”

“I write,” Joshua said. “News articles, Op Eds, books, fiction and nonfiction. I even take on translating jobs too.” He shrugged, “I'm a bit of a boring person. What about you Jeonghanssi?”

“Don’t call me Jeonghanssi. That’s too formal. I’m interested in you. You can call me Jeonghan,” he said flashing Joshua a smile. “And let me be the judge on whether or not your boring.”

“What do you do then Jeonghan?” Joshua smiled at him.

“I work for an advertising company. I spearhead projects mostly. Make sure things run smoothly.” Jeonghan took another shot. “It’s fun. Sort of. Pays well at the very least.”

“Managing projects must be hard. I only manage myself and my own writing.” Joshua frowned, furrowing his brows a bit, “I do have an agent though for my other work and my translations. So not totally managing myself.”

“You work at home?” Jeonghan asked, opening his fourth bottle and pouring himself another shot.

“Yea. Most days. Some days I like to change location for a change of scenery. I work overseas when I’m doing certain jobs or I’m covering a big news.”

“Hmm,” Jeonghan said.

At this point, Joshua could tell he was getting tipsy. Jeonghan had moved closer, putting his hand on Joshua’s arm. “That must be hard. To go around the world when you have to.”

“It’s fun,” Joshua shrugged, “and I get bonuses from my credit card.”

“You know,” Jeonghan said slowly, staring up at Joshua. “Your eyes sparkle. Even when we were in the gazebo, they sparkled.”

Cracking a smile Joshua asked, “Do they?”

Jeonghan nodded, the alcohol must be getting to him. He picked up Joshua’s hand and nuzzled it. “They really do. They’re pretty. Eyeliner or no eyeliner.” Kissing Joshua’s hand, he added, “Pretty like you.”

Oh dear. Jeonghan was veering into drunk territory. But he acted so sober earlier. Ah but Jeonghan did get more smiley at him; Joshua brushed it off as him flirting though. Smiling at Jeonghan’s actions Joshua thought, he’s a touchy drunk isn’t he. But he didn’t pull away. He was sort of cute, like a handsome puppy. The way he nuzzled Joshua’s hand, kissed his fingers. “Thank you,” Joshua said quietly. “You’ve been calling me pretty most of the night though. Are you running out of words?”

“Noo,” Jeonghan said. “You’re gorgeous. That veil on your head,” he paused, “I’d totally propose to you that way.” He let out a giggle.

“How cute,” Joshua murmured.

“You’re the cute one,” Jeonghan answered back. “I’d drop a veil like that one your head and declare, wear that when we get married. That’s how I’d propose to you.”

This time Joshua let out his own giggle. “Propose to me? But we haven’t even gone on a date yet. And you want to marry me?”

“Oh yea.” Jeonghan nodded, getting into Joshua’s personal space, dropping his head on the table near Joshua’s other hand. “Go out on a date with me. Please?”

Joshua laughed. Using his free hand, he petted Jeonghan lightly on the head, running his fingers through his bangs and the back of his short shorn hair. “Of course. It’s not every day a guy sits next to me all night and listens to me and laughs at my jokes. Not to mention calls me pretty all night long too.”

“That’s because you’re breathtaking. Let me get your number,” Jeonghan murmured. Taking out his phone he unlocked it and handed it to Joshua. “Put yourself in as Shua. Shua Joshua. You have a cute name too.”

“Hmm. Thanks.” Tapping his number in Joshua made sure to add a little heart to the end of his name. He looked up. Letting out a small laugh Joshua lightly pet Jeonghan. The guy fell asleep on Joshua. “At least we’re all staying in the same place.” He shook his head, sliding Jeonghan’s phone into his pocket for safe keeping. “Let’s find out where you’re sleeping.”

 

 

* * *

“Oof,” Joshua let out as he dumped Jeonghan on his bed. “You’re a touchy cute drunk. But you’re heavy.” Shaking his head Joshua dropped some aspirin on the side table along with Jeonghan’s phone. Smiling down at him, Joshua lowered his head and pecked him on the forehead. “Sweet dreams.”

 

 

* * *

Groaning Jeonghan woke up with a mild headache. “Shit. I drank too much last night.” He groaned again as he remembered the shit he said to Joshua as he got drunker. “Fuck. I ruined my chances.”

A loud text tone made him jump. “Shit!” Grabbing his phone, he slid it open. “A text from who?” Tapping it open he saw the name. “Shua heart…” He opened his eyes wide. “Shua! Joshua!”

The text read. ‘If you’re awake now, take your aspirin that I left for you on the side table and get ready. Have brunch with me. And we can talk about our date. See you downstairs.’

Joshua even added a little kissing emoji.

“Yes! Hell yea!” He shouted.

“Shut up Jeonghan! Some of us are nursing hangovers!” One of the cousins who slept next door said. Which cousin he didn’t know, it was muffled enough for him to not be able to distinguish.

“I got a date! Go back and nurse your hangover!” Jeonghan ran to his bathroom. “Fucking yes.” A grin on his face, he started to get ready.

Downstairs Joshua hummed as played on his phone. He chuckled. Looks like he snagged a man this week too.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Flipping the page of his book, Joshua let out an absentminded hum. He sunk into the couch, sighing at how comfortable it was. Choosing this one was a bit impulsive but it was worth every penny.

 When he agreed to move to Korea to be closer to Jeonghan after a year of long distance dating, he put his foot down on moving into Jeonghan’s space.

“Whyyy?” Jeonghan whined.

Patiently Joshua replied, “We’ve only been dating for one year. And most of it has been long distance dating. I don’t want to move in with you only for us to break up. It’s too early. Maybe after I lived here for a few years.”

Giving Joshua a pouty face, Jeonghan nodded reluctantly. He mumbled, “But all the sex we could be having.”

Joshua laughed. Leaning close to the webcam he said with a seductive smile on his lips, “We don’t have fun already? All those times I showed you how I play with myself.”

Jeonghan groaned, falling back onto his bed holding his phone up so he could see Joshua. “Don’t remind me. I dream of you and all those naughty things you showed me. Your legs spread open, your fingers in your hole, your ass taking your dildo. You’re being mean to me when I can’t have you.”

“Awww, poor baby. Want another show today?” Joshua gave him a pretty smile.

“You’re lucky you’re so pretty,” he said mulishly. “I dropped people for playing games with me.”

Joshua laughed, sounding a bit like tinkling bells to Jeonghan. “But you like the games I play with you.” He gave a small moan. “It’s getting kind of hot in here,” sending Jeonghan a smirk he started to unbutton his shirt. “Let me get comfortable.”

Licking his lips, Jeonghan let out a small, “Yea.” He was in for a treat again. A show of Joshua pleasuring himself and some lovely dirty talk on how he wished it was Jeonghan fucking him instead of his trusty toy. Jeonghan would be getting himself off as he watched Joshua squirm and moan on his bed. God, he couldn’t wait for Joshua to move here.

Joshua after that lovely show had successfully distracted Jeonghan from the fact that he wasn’t going to move in with him.

Even temporarily Joshua had lived with his cousin, Hyejeong, until he found a place he liked.

But that was years ago. Today would mark their fifth anniversary of being together. And Joshua was waiting for Jeonghan to come home so they could go out for dinner.

Funnily enough after another year of dating Joshua had given in and the two of them looked for a place together. They found a lovely apartment in a quiet but nice neighborhood. They even did furniture shopping together which is how Joshua fell in love with the leather couch he was currently sitting on.

Jeonghan put his foot down when he saw it, saying it was too much. But all Joshua did was whisper into his ear, asking him if he would like how Joshua would look against it while Jeonghan made love to him on it. Jeonghan never agreed so fast.

Despite the cute antics that led to them getting together the two of them didn’t quite agree on everything. Jeonghan was hard headed and wanted his way more often than not, which depending on his mood, Joshua would agree or not. It was when Joshua didn’t agree that things got tense. Joshua in his own right was bull headed as well and when they butted heads they argued. Thankfully it was small arguments and not big ones.

Jeonghan learned how to give and take from Joshua and Joshua had to learn how to take and give and not be so damn independent. It was a balancing act between them but they weathered through it and it was worth it.

Joshua smiled, his mind wandering away from his book as he replayed some of their greatest moments in his head. He distracted himself so thoroughly that he didn’t hear the door open. He didn’t hear Jeonghan take off his shoes, or put down a wrapped box.

The rustling noise didn’t register. But the feel of something being put over him did. Blinking Joshua looked up. Surprised at the sea of white lace, he said, “Jeonghan? What’s with the—“

Cutting him off Jeonghan said, “The lace veil? You’re going to wear it down the aisle when we get married.”

Joshua straightened. “What?” What in the world was Jeonghan going on about?

“I picked this one out especially for the sparkles and beading. It reminded me of your eyes and how they always twinkle,” he said putting his coat up in the closet. Moving to Joshua he sat on his knees, smirking at him. Fingers toying the with the edges of the veil he said, “You’ll be so pretty walking down the aisle in this.”

“You didn’t even ask me to marry you and we’re already skipping to the ceremony?! Are you crazy Jeonghan?” His eyes bugged out at his clearly insane boyfriend.

Jeonghan laughed at him. “This is my proposal. I’m not asking. I’m telling you. Because there’s no way I’d let you marry anyone else.”

Still looking confused Joshua shook his head, not quite catching up.

“Remember? In my semi-drunk state when I met you. I said I’d propose to you like this. And I am.” Leaning in, he said, his lips practically against Joshua’s. “This is my proposal. Let’s get married and you’ll wear this with a white suit.” He kissed him through the lace, a gentle thing before pulling away. “I’m going to show everyone just how lovely you are.”

He could see the cogs in Joshua’s head turning.

Underneath the second lace veil he’d ever worn in his life, Joshua blinked, once, twice, three times before saying, “Where’s my ring then? If you think I’ll be appeased with only this you’re dead wrong. I won’t be.”

Laughing Jeonghan reached into his pocket, pulling out a ring box. He took out a simple white gold band with a tiny row of diamonds, moving the veil up enough, he slipped it on Joshua’s finger.

Joshua smiled at it, marveling at the fit before getting up abruptly.

Jeonghan moved back hastily lest he get hit.

Walking away from Jeonghan, Joshua floated, if that was the right word, down the hallway, the veil moving with him. He really was the most beautiful thing Jeonghan had ever seen.

“I’m not wearing this down the aisle,” Joshua said, his voice getting quieter as he moved towards their room. “I don’t care what you want. I’m not wearing it. Be glad I’m even marrying you.”

Jeonghan let out a squawk. “Why not?! Shua?!”

Giggling Joshua stood by the doorway of their room, blinking underneath that sea of white lace and sparkles. “I can’t give you everything you want.”

Jeonghan stood up. “But you don’t,” he argued.

“Too bad,” Joshua teased, sticking his tongue out at him. “I’m going to get ready for our dinner reservation. Don’t disturb me.”

“Shua!” Jeonghan whined.

Laughing Joshua closed the door, locking it. Quietly to himself, as Joshua ran his fingers across the veil, smiling gently, he said, “Maybe for the wedding night.”

 


End file.
